Maiden and the Sniper (chapters at Christmas due to computer)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Regem is a Noble of Gallia, following the Imperial Invasion of Gallia, it leads to corruption as the Gallian government tries to pick up the pieces, as he and his childhood friend help lead a civil war against the corrupt government, both realize their feelings for each other. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Doesn't follow Game. Chapters on Monday. On Hold
1. The meeting

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Valkyria Chronicles. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(Gallia, 1924.)**

12-year-old Regem Aue looked around as his parents talked with the other Nobles of Gallia.

They were soon war with the East European Imperial Alliance, which was the worst thing that could happen to them…. But that wasn't entirely important to the boy.

The girl in the red dress: Audrey Gassenarl was, she smiled at her friend as both watched their parents talk. 

"I heard the Federation and Empire are moving forces to their northern border…"

Audrey put in as Regem turned to look at her, despite their age, both knew tactics due to their families being in the military… Steps which they planned to follow in.

"Then they will be at war soon enough… It's just a matter of time before they engage in war… But it is something we should wait on…"

Regem put in as Audrey giggled as both friends looked at each other as her silver eyes met his crimson ones.

"I'm going to join the army soon, my father is a General, Gass… Its only right I follow in his footsteps."

Regem put in as Audrey nodded and folded her hands behind her.

"I want to fight as well… the Valkyur would do the same… I wish to rain fury on our enemies…"

Audrey said as Regem nodded, that put her options on a tank officer or so.

"Maybe we can serve in the same unit, it would be interesting… I would like to be a sniper before I become an officer… Either that or a scout, they get to be on the frontlines the most out of the military…."

Regem put in as their parents walked over and looked at their children.

"Regem, are you and Audrey doing well?"

Regem heard from his father, Arthur as he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I was just talking about following in your footsteps… Something Audrey wants to do as well… What were you talking about, dad?"

Regem asked, he knew most people of their status wouldn't call their father 'dad'… But Regem wasn't most nobles.

"Just something Concerning you and Audrey, son…. Anyway, we need to return home, I need to report to the Duchess soon and I know that we have been here long enough…"

Arthur said as he walked by the duo before turning to Regem and smiling.

"I'll wait for you and your mother, take your time to say goodbye to Audrey for now, you will be seeing her again in a few months… As for the military, son? We will see…."

Arthur said as he turned and walked out of the door, Gilbert Gassenarl put his hand on Regem's shoulder.

"Gallia could use kids like you, Regem… Audrey is very fond of you… And I look forward to seeing you and your parents return for another chat…"

Gilbert said as Regem turned to Audrey and hugged her as she blushed but returned the hug.

"I'll see you around, Gass, tell me if you get in the military before we talk again… Anyway, I'll see you around like I said, good bye…"

Regem said before he turned and ran out of the house, Audrey smiled as she watched her friend leave.

Then she turned and followed her father into the halls of the building, she knew she would have to talk to her brothers about this… They would try and dig it out of her either way even if she didn't want to talk about it.

"Father?"

Audrey asked as Gilbert predicted what his daughter would want to ask him.

"It involves a marriage, Audrey… I will leave it to you to guess who it involves..."

Gilbert put in as Audrey frowned fore a second before smiling as her father led her away.

 **(With Regem.)**

Regem sat in his parent's car as his parents drove, they were probably the only Nobles in Gallia to do their events on their own, something that endeared them to the citizens of Gallia.

"Must you be going so soon, Regem has wanted to see you for months and your leaving again?"

He heard from his mother as his father sighed and turned to his wife.

"I don't want to… But the longer time passes, the longer it is assured that war will break out soon enough… I know Regem wants to join the military by then… If he does, make sure he is ready… I would hate for anything to happen to him…"

His father said as Regem frowned, little did he or Audrey know what 10 years would bring the duo.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, Regem looked between his parents as they drove towards their home, he didn't know that their would-be war… At least one like the coming war…

Nor did he know what it would bring Gallia… Nor the two families and their people.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing… As for Regem and Audrey? I haven't played Valkyria Chronicles 2, but this story is somewhat based on that Game… I also want to point out I will be also making 2 more stories, featuring Aliasse and Juliana. Next chapter will be next Monday and will show Audrey and Regem fighting the end of the Gallian War. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The ending of a war

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Sniper and the Maiden. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(Gallia, 1935 October 8** **th** **, Southern Region.)**

Audrey watched as the small 100 force of Gallian Soldiers, now under her and Regem's try to hold out under the 500 or so Imperial Soldiers and the dozen or so tanks.

Regem collapsed against the tank his GSR-4 smoking as the Army Captain watched the Shocktroopers of the Imperial Army charge them.

 _Narcissus_ fired another round of machine gun fire which slayed this wave of Imperial soldiers, cutting down 15 or so.

But their lines were collapsing quickly, Regem fired another round which sent a lancer crashing to the ground only for a grenade to cut down another row of Gallian soldiers.

"Damn it… There's too many… And I'll be out of ammo soon…"

Regem said as _Narcissus_ fired another 75MM shell which knocked out an Imperial Light Tank.

Audrey popped out of _Narcissus_ as she panted in exhaustion, her Major's uniform covered in soot and grime.

"We have to keep fighting, the longer we wait the longer we lose men…"

Audrey said as another explosion cut them off, Audrey and Region watched as their men were taken out by more gunfire as the remaining 50 at this point soldiers retreated the _Narcissus,_ the only remaining tank on the battlefield under Gallia's control.

Regem watched as their men took aim at the duo before standing down. Regem looked at Audrey in shock, their supply lines were cut and they were probably surrounded.

Why weren't the Imperials finishing the job on them?

"The _Marmota_ has been destroyed, fall back to the front lines!"

One of the Imperial soldiers said as the army retreated, Regem looked at Audrey as both Gallian officers looked at each other in shock.

"Regem?"

Audrey asked as the Captain/sniper looked at her, ready to collapse.

"Yeah?"

He asked as Audrey and he looked out over the slain Gallian and Imperial soldiers and tanks littering the field in front of them.

"Are we alive?"

She asked, Regem wasn't sure how to answer that as both soldiers looked at the battlefield in shock.

In a few years they still wouldn't know how to answer it…

 **(October 10** **Th** **)**

By the time _Narcissus_ rolled to the nearest town, the Gallian tank which Audrey had named herself wasn't good for much more then scrap due to its lack of fuel and depleted weapons.

By that time, they also learned the Imperials had surrendered, they had been defeated and their last General killed in battle with a group of Gallian soldiers…

The same Audrey heard hosted the Valkyria whom had fought the Valkyria of the Empire and won.

Audrey and Regem were exhausted as both rested against the Army Tank… Audrey swore the next tank would be owned by her house and built by it.

"Major, Captain!"

A Gallian Shocktrooper said as the soldier ran up to the officers.

"What is it, Private?"

Regem asked as the soldier panted before pulling a letter from his pocket.

"Command wants you to report to Randgriz…. It's important…"

The Shocktrooper reported as Audrey and Regem looked at each other in surprise.

"I guess we are walking… Unless your tank can move that much…"

Regem asked as Audrey looked at the Shocktrooper.

"Get an APC ready, private."

Audrey ordered as the soldier ran off, Regem collapsed in exhaustion after this.

"Let's see what the Archduchess needs…"

Regem said as Audrey could only look at the pendent on her neck and frown.

"Let's get going…"

Audrey said as both boarded the APC which then rode off into the country towards the capital.

 **(12 hours later.)**

The ride to Randgriz was long and exhausting for both Audrey and Regem, he rested his rifle behind his back to steady himself as their APC finally stopped at the capital city.

The driver banged on the back door as both Gallian officers turned to look at the front of the APC.

"Sir, ma'am, we're here, your needed at the castle for the moment… Most of the other officers are being brought to the castle…"

The soldier said as both Audrey and Regem nodded and then walked out of the vehicle as it turned and then sped away as both Regem and Audrey looked at the city.

"Well, it's time to see what happened… The Imperial Army had us pinned and then they retreated because our forces took something out…. I wonder if the war is over…"

Regem said as Audrey put a hand on her temple and rubbed her head.

"I do not know… But we will find out soon…. C'mon… Let's see what our Archduchess… Queen, wishes for us to know, Regem…."

Audrey put in as Regem nodded and followed his friend to the castle, they would soon find out what they were summoned for.

Little did they know this talk would start another war…A major one that would shatter their kingdom forever.

 **Author Note**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the battle was short, the coming battles won't be short… As for Audrey and Regem? Their transformation into officers of the Gallian Revolutionary Army will start next chapter… Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show the meeting between Audrey, Regem and the Archduchess and will be one of the last 900-word chapters. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


End file.
